


Against the Rest of the World

by LaKoda0518



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson is a Good Friend, Just the two of us, M/M, Redbeard the Dog, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Trusting John Watson, Youre my best friend, against the rest of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: Sherlock confides in John about the way it felt to lose his first and only best friend. John, as always, knows just what to say ♥️





	Against the Rest of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, the people we love go through tough times and we get the honor and privilege of loving them through it. This came about after thinking about how blessed I am to have such wonderful friends and how I couldn’t do life without them ♥️

Sherlock sat perfectly still; the silent tears that snuck down his cheeks were made evident only by the ghostly moonlight filtering in through the window. The collar he held in his hand dangled limply at his side - tattered and frayed over time as he’d sought comfort in it more times than John could guess.

“I’ve never told anyone about losing Redbeard…” Sherlock muttered as he fumbled the clasp of the collar between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes had clouded over and, even though they were fixed on the clasp, his focus was somewhere else entirely. 

John felt his heart ache for a brief moment as he thought of a young Sherlock sitting on his own, clutching the last small reminder he had left of his only best friend… but, he had to let him know that those days were long gone. John was there now and, if he had his way, Sherlock would never have to go through anything alone ever again.

“I’m glad you told me,” he said, breaking the sadness of the moment and scooting closer to his partner where they sat huddled together on the floor of their sitting room. 

Sherlock’s eyes flicked up at the words and he furrowed his brow in confusion as he sniffed. “Why…?” he asked, hesitantly. 

Pressing his lips into a thin line, John huffed out a shaky breath. He wasn’t good with these sorts of things and neither was Sherlock, but for the sake of it all one of them had to try. “Mmm… why? Because you’re my best friend. Friends tell each other these sorts of things and friends help each other in times of need. I know it took a lot for you to open up and tell me about that and I just think you should know that I’m glad you chose to share it with me,”. 

The words tumbled out of John’s mouth before he was even sure if he’d said the right thing or not, but the way Sherlock’s clear blue eyes softened in the moonlight eased his fears. 

“John… I-“

“Hey, it’s ok… just…” John offered, waving the appreciation off with a flick of his hand. He wasn’t having Sherlock thank him for caring about him. “This is what we do, ok? You and me; just the two of us against the rest of the world, remember?”

A comforting smile spread over the doctor’s features as he said the words and he congratulated himself for using Sherlock’s own words against him. No matter how silly they might sound to some, it didn’t stop them from being true and John knew that, through everything they faced, they would be okay. 


End file.
